five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Insanity
Insanity (рус. Безумие) - пародия на Five Nights at Freddy's, выполнена в 3D, вышла 3 октября 2015. Описание |-|RUS= Недавно открылась новая Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, показавшая детям довольно дружелюбных аниматроников, к которым они мгновенно привязались. Это весёлое место для всех. Однако, этот весёлый и дружелюбный облик - просто занавес. И за этим занавесом лежат комнаты запчастей и обслуживания. |-|ENG= Recently, a new "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" has opened, featuring extremely kid-friendly animatronics that the kids instantly grew attached to. It is a fun place for everyone. However, that fun-friendly theme is just a curtain. And behind that curtain lies the Parts and Service room. Сюжет Сюжет начинается в 1987 году, когда открылась новая пиццерия Фазбера. Для детей аниматроники - это милые создания, но для охранника - настоящий кошмар. Противники Безумный Фредди Самый главный аниматроник в игре, является демонической версией Фредди. Внешность похоже на Кошмарного Фредди и Cтарого Фредди. Активируется на третью ночь, и проходит через коридор. Начинает движение с Сцены. Безумный Бонни Является демонической версией Бонни. Внешность состоит из Кошмарного Бонни и Старого Бонни. Активируется на первой ночи, и проходит через коридор. Начинает движение с Сцены. Безумная Чика Третий аниматроник в игре, является демонической версией Чики. Состоит из Кошмарной Чики и Сломанной Чики. Активируется на первой ночи, и проходит через коридор. Начинает движение с Сцены. Безумный Фокси Четвёртый аниматроник в игре, является демонической версией Фокси. Состоит из Кошмарного Фокси и Сломанного Фокси. Активируется на второй ночи, проходит через коридор. Начинает движение с Запчасти и Обслуживание. Безумный Спрингтрап Пятый и самый последний и опасный, является демонической версией Спрингтрапа. Является Кошмарным Спрингтрапом. Активируется на четвёртой ночи, и проходит через коридор. Начинает движение с комнаты Марионетки. Безумная Тень Бонни Секретный персонаж. Иногда появляется после того, как игрок опустит планшет, и, если его не поднять, крашит игру. Очень напоминает Безумного Бонни, но менее повреждена. Безумный Цилиндр Фредди Секретный персонаж. Иногда в начале ночи появляется в позе "напрыгивания" на игрока на планшете и отключает изображение до конца ночи. Жёлтый медведь Появляется, если игрок надолго отключит вентилятор или сделает это три раза. Отключает всю энергию без возможности восстановления, после чего его голова появляется в проходе, проигрывает мелодию и убивает. Является безумной версией Золотого Фредди. Активность персонажей * Безумный Фредди - появляется в коридоре, чтобы защититься, откройте планшет. Активен с третей ночи. * Безумный Бонни - появляется в коридоре, чтобы защититься, откройте планшет. Активен с первой ночи. * Безумная Чика - появляется в коридоре, чтобы защититься, откройте планшет. Активна с первой ночи. * Безумный Фокси - выбегает из своей комнаты и появляется в коридоре, чтобы защититься, мигайте на него фонариком. Активен со второй ночи. * Безумный Спрингтрап - появляется в коридоре, чтобы защититься, выключайте вентилятор. Активен с четвёртой ночи. Геймплей * В игре есть только один проход - коридор. * В игре есть батарейки планшета, они уменьшаются и пополняются рандомно. * В игре можно выключать вентилятор, чтобы защититься от Безумного Спрингтрапа. Передерживать вентилятор выключенным нельзя, т.к в таком случае энергия закончится. * Планшет, служащий чтобы наблюдать за аниматрониками и оборонительным средством почти от всех аниматроников. Интересные факты * Игра переводиться как "Безумие". Возможно это намёк на то, что это не происходит на самом деле, а во сне или это галлюцинации. * Безумную шляпу Фредди путали с Безумным Кексом, что вполне возможно. * Если мы выключим вентилятор, то Безумный Фредди (или, возможно, Жёлтый Медведь) будет "плакать". * Если выключить вентилятор три раза, то батарея станет пустой, после чего голова Жёлтого Медведя появится в коридоре под сопровождением демонической музыки. В конце вы умрёте. * В голове Безумного Бонни изображён череп. Трейлеры и тизеры INSANITY Menu Teaser! - My Own Game!|Тест меню freddy2-7uze8xem.png|"WHERE ARE YOU GOING JEREMY?" bonnie-ivnn7pj8.png|"I'VE GOT AN EYE ON YOU" chica-qjjiwkjm.png|"LET'S LAT..!" foxy-sfdqkjwy.png|"SHIME YOUR FEARS AWAY..." springtrap-y4mt5q4z.png|"I'M COMING. DONT WAK? THP BIAR..." hallway2-vsaetvzv.png|"The same, but not quite?" Extra. Screenshot 2016-07-18-20-52-25 1.jpg|Безумный Спрингтрап Screenshot 2016-07-18-20-51-59 1.jpg|Безумный Фокси Screenshot 2016-07-18-20-51-50 1.jpg|Безумная Чика Screenshot 2016-07-18-20-51-40 1.jpg|Безумный Бонни Screenshot 2016-07-18-20-51-28 1.jpg|Безумный Фредди Screenshot 2016-07-18-20-58-34 1.jpg|Безумный Желтый Медведь GWYmPCHpFkQ_1.jpg|Безумный Цилиндр Фредди Screenshot_2016-07-18-21-50-25_1.jpg|Безумная Тень Бонни Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Игры Категория:Фанатские игры